We're Going Down Swinging
by TrinaTheDarkOne
Summary: Re uploaded and renamed sequel of Alone Together. I have someone who looked over my spelling and stuff this time. The kids of Bauta and Four are kidnapped. Will they get them back. Will they pay the ransom? The ransom is...Bauta.
1. Chapter 1

**idk how long this will go on for beause idk i font have alot i didnt write out what will happen or anything but i wanted to writ a sequal for me an anyone who liked the first one **

i also have nothing else too do beause this was take down i'm just gonna get jenna to look over my spelling i guess ugh

* * *

><p>I watched my daughter in the front yard of our mansion on a porch swing while she played with her brother on tr icicles and laughed and I drank some tea. This was so perfect. My hubby Tobias came out and sat with me and put his arm around me. He tussled his face in my neck and I giggled. I turned and kiss him on the lips and smiled.<p>

"I love you bauta." he said.

"I love you too dear."

"Mommyy!" i heard one of my kids call out. i turned as I heard more.

"MOMMYY!"

I stood up fast seeing someone shove my little girl in a white van and they were trying to take my little boy! I screamed at them to let go of them as Tobias and me ran to save them..

The van sped away and I fell on my knees crying. Tobias hugged me as I sobbed on him.

"my babies..."

We called the cops and they promised to look around for the kids. I worried so much. We got a phone call in the main foyer and I ran to the phone. Maybe the cops found the kids!

But there was a deep voice on the phone.

"We have them."

I gasped.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" I demanded.

Tobias was behind me and touched my shoulder. I was crying so much my make up was a mess.

"We don't want to keep them. We would rather you have them. We don't care about kids. We care about you." I felt shivers up my spine.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You to come on your own free will."

"Screw you. I want my kids back!"

"If you don't come willingly, America's princess, we will take you anyway. Don't worry we will drop the kids off once we have you."

I screamed into the phone.

"I HATE YOU!"

I heard a clock and static. They were gone...

I told tobias everything he said.

"You can't go. No way I am losing you too."

"What do we do.?" I cried.

"We will find out. We will get the kids back."


	2. Chapter 2

**happy thabksgiving!**

* * *

><p>The cops found no leads. We couldn't remember what the guys looked like because they wore masks on their faces. We were in our living room. It was huge with lots of red furniture and curtains and vases and a big TV over a fire place and between big pretty windows. I called Lola and told her what happened and she said she was on her way now. I cried on Tobias's shoulder and he pat my back. I couldn't believe this was happening to me! There were all ready a bunch of phone calls and people at our doors asking for nervines about this stuff. The paparazzi is so annoying! Those stupid vultures!<p>

There was a knock at the door. I stormed over there suddenly filled with rage and flung open the door and screamed out.

"WE AREN'T INTERESTED! Leave US ALONE TO GRIEVE!"

"Uh..."

I looked. It wasn't paparazzi. It was...

Tris.

"What do you want?" I growled at her.

"I wanted to say I'm really sorry about what happened..."

"Sure. You probably took my babies! I should call the cops and make them look in your house!" I almost slammed the door in her face.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I am so sorry I was so meant to you in high school. I was just so jealous. Tobias deserved more than me. He deserves someone so beautiful and great. Like you. I'm so sorry I really am. Please forgive me. If you need me to I will help look for your kids. I mean it." She said and looked genuine for once.

"Uh. Ok. I uh forgive you I guess. I'll let you help If we need it." I closed the door. That was weird

Later there was a investigator guy asking us more questions and when we were done talking to him we found a box on our porch. Tobias picked it up and opened it. He gasped.

"WHat?"

"It's...a note. And some hair."

I looked. It looks dike my baby's hair! Like thy cut it off and put it int he box it wasnt alot so they probably just cut their hair a little but still. How dare they! The note said

_Next time it will be parts of clothes. Give yourself up._

I bit my lower lip.

"Should I just go?" I said silently.

"No way. We will get them back. I swear!"

"No! No we won't I have a bad feeling about it!"He held me close. He kissed my head.

"It'll be ok."

"I have to go. I have to save them. This is horrible."

"No. You can't. Please don't consider it." He looked intensely in my eyes. I could feel his hurt and despair.

I gulped.

We went to bed that night in our big king size bed and cuddled together. I wished my kids were sleeping in there rooms now. I pretended they were like nothing was wrong as I seeped so bitterly.


End file.
